Naru Enchanted
by Miki Kirika
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, mulai hari ini akan masuk KIS. malangnya dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah harus menjalankan perintah seekor Burung Kakaktua yang menggodanya ketika menunggu Nii-channya untuk berangkat bersama. dari cerita "Ella Enchanted" mudah-mudahan dapat meramaikan Liburan kali ini SasuxFemNaru. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Suasana pasar malam Konoha tampak ramai malam itu, berbagai stan makanan, accecoris bahkan penjual ramuan tradisional ikut meramaikan suasana.

Ditengah keramaian itu nampak juga sepasang pasutri yang tengah asyik menikmati suasana pasar malam, sebut saja pasangan pasutri Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Jika melihat secara fisik pasangan itu lebih nampak seperti pasangan remaja, entah ramuan apa yang mereka pakai sehingga disaat usia mereka 25tahun itu lebih terlihat seperti remaja berusia belasan tahun. Jawabannya hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Obat & Ramuan tradisional terbukti ampuh, silakan di coba" tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan rambut panjang, berkulit pucat, dan memiliki mata yang bersinar keemasan seperti mata Ular muncul dihadapan pasangan itu.

"Ow…owh tidak, terima kasih" jawab Minato sambil menarik isterinya untuk melewati pedagang mencurigakan itu.

"Mungkin tuan memerlukan obat untuk calon bayi, tuan" Jawab pedagang itu lagi.

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang. Kemudian keduanya berbalik dan menatap sang pedagang dengan tatapan 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu'.

"Tuan tidak perlu khawatir, saya tahu kalau istri tuan sedang mengandung. Mungkin tuan memerlukan ramuan agar bayi itu kelak menjadi genius, menjadi cantik, atau menjadi anak baik misalnya" kata pedagang itu seolah menjawab tatapan pasutri itu.

"Pedagang yang mencurigakan" bisik Minato pada Istrinya.

"Jangan begitu Minato, Bukankah sudah jadi tradisi para pedagang untuk mempromosikan barang mereka" jawab Kushina. "Dan lagi tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba" sambungnya.

Mendengar pernyataan Kushina, Minato hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya melawan Istrinya yang notabane keras kepala gak ketulungan itu.

.

"See, dia sudah tidak mengganggu perjalanan kita" Ucap Kushina pada suaminya. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

Naru Enchanted

Rated : T

Pair : FemNARUxSASU

Alert: Abal, Gaje, Error, Ganya, Alur Cepat, Author lagi stress, Masih banyak Ejaan yang Belum Disempurnakan.

.

Chara:

Namikaze Naruto : Siswi pindahan di KIS yang memiliki syndrome menuruti semua perintah yang diberikan oleh siapapun dan apapun perintah itu. Ciri-ciri rambut pirang sepunggung sedikit keriting. Cirri lainnya: Umum

Uchiha Sasuke : Ketua Osis KIS, Idola KIS, cucu Terakhir dari pendiri KIS. Ciri-ciri : Umum

Namikaze Kyuubi : Brother complex, yang senang memperminkan atau bahkan memanfaatkan syndrome sang adik. Ciri-ciri : Umum

Hyuuga Neji : Sekretaris Osis, Sahabat Sasuke. Ciri : Umum

Nara Shikamaru : Penanggung jawab pelaksana kegiatan Osis, sahabat Sasuke. Ciri: Umum

Sabaku No Gaara : Bendara Osis, Sahabat Sasuke. Ciri: Umum

.

.

.

.

Story Begin

16Tahun kemudian.

"Ohayou Tousan, Ohayou Kyuu-nii" ucap seorang gadis berusia 16Tahun ketika ayah dan kakaknya tengah memasuki ruang makan. Sebut saja Namikaze Naruto, putri bungsu di keluarga ini.

"Ohayou sayang" jawab orang yang dipanggil Tousan oleh Naruto. Ia adalah kepala keluarga ini Namikaze Minato.

"Ohayou sayang" Jawab pemuda di belakang Minato, Namikaze Kyuubi.

"Ck, Kyuu-nii jangan ikut-ikutan tousan" Ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku, Hime" Balas Kyuubi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto yang melihat kakaknya mengejeknya, langsung berjalan kearahnya dengan deathglare yang sama sekali tidak berguna, bermaksud memberikan sentilan atau mungkin jitakan dikepala sang kakak.

"Lebih baik kau bantu Kaasan daripada memukulku" ucap Kyuubi dengan santai.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi itu, Naruto segera berbalik dan membantu Kaasannya menyiapkan sarapan diikuti dengan kedua pipi chuubynya yang digembungkan karena kesal.

"Jangan terlalu menggodanya Kyuu, Kasihan adikmu" kata Minato sambil membaca Koran paginya.

"Hm…." Jawab Kyuubi sambil memainkan PSP selagi menunggu Ibu dan Adiknya bergabung diruang makan.

.

"Nah, Naru-chan. Kau siap dengan hari pertamamu?" Tanya Minato pada putrinya.

"Hmm, tentu saja tou-san" jawab Naruto semangat.

"Ingat yang selalu Kaa-san katakan" Sambung wanita berambut merah disampingnya. Sebut saja Namikaze Kushina ibunya.

"Ya, Kaa-san" Jawab Naruto lagi.

"Kalau begitu segera selesaikan sarapanmu dan tunggu aku didepan" ucap Kyuubi santai.

"Kyuu…." Ucap Minato dan Kushina berbarengan bermaksud menghentikan ucapan Kyuubi.

Tidak sampai lima menit setelah kata-kata Kyuubi itu, Naruto bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Putra sulungnya.

.

Naruto Pov

"Dasar Kyuu-nii" runtukku sambil duduk dikursi teras menunggu Kyuu-nii yang belum muncul setelah memerintahku menunggu. Selagi menunggu kuambil Hearing Aid yang memang sudah disiapkan tousan untukku. Mungkin kalian berpikir aku mengalami masalah pendengaran, yah mungkin jika kupikirkan, aku lebih memilih memiliki masalah pendengaran daripada penyakitku sekarang.

"Hai cewek, Lihat aku dong" tiba-tiba sebuah sebuah suara yang agak serak bernada seperti iklan kartu A* tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku, sehingga membuatku Menoleh ke kiri, kanan atau ke belakang.

"Aku disini sayang, Lihat didepanmu" ucap suara itu lagi. Sontak akupun menatap kearah pohon Sakura yang tumbuh beberapa meter dari teras rumahku. Disana kulihat Burung Kakaktua hijau tengah ngoceh gak penting seolah mengejekku.

"Kau sangat Cantik, Kiss me please" Oceh burung itu lagi.

Mendengar perkataan burung itu sontak tubuhku bergerak menghampiri, Burung yang terkejut melihatku yang kearahnya segera meninggalkan pohon sakura itu. Dengan cepat kupasang hearing aid yang baru terpasang sebelah. Kali ini kukutuki sifatku yang ceroboh karena mendengarkan suara Kakatua itu. Dengan cepat aku lari mengejar burung itu. Burung itu terlihat panik melihatku yang mengejarnya hingga akhirnya terbang kearah perempatan jalan yang terlihat masih sepi. Melihat burung itu hampir menjauh tanpa melihat lampu penyebrangan aku langsung menyebrang karena pagi ini jalan masih terlihat lenggang mungkin karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas.

End Naruto Pov

CKIIIT…..

BRAAKKK…

Bruuk…..

Kalian pasti tau suara itu. Yap kecelakaan lalu lintas baru saja terjadi pagi ini. Sebuah CBR 150 biru-hitam menabrak seorang gadis (Baca:Naruto) yang tengah menyeberang jalan dijalan yang masih sepi penjalan kaki itu

"Heh, Liat-liat kalau jalan" ucap seorang pemuda pada gadis yang jatuh tepat didepannya dan motornya.

Naruto yang merasa dirinya tengah disapa dengan nada dingin menatap kearah orang yang berdiri angkuh didepannya.

Biru & Onyx saling bertatapan.

1Detik.

5Detik.

10Detik.

"Hkhkhkhkhk, Liat aku dong" tiba-tiba acara saling tatap itu buyar ketika suara parau menyapa mereka. Suara itu berasal dari burung yang tadinya dalam keadaan buron oleh Naruto. Burung itu nampak bertengger dengan tenang disebuah pembatas jalan.

Naruto yang melihat burung itu langsung berlalu dari pria dihadapannya. Sontak burung yang tadinya masih bertengger itu nampaak berbalik berniat terbang ketika melihat naru menghampirinya.

Grasssakkk….

Burung itu menabrak rumpun bunga yang tumbuh tidak terlalu tinggi dibelakang pagar pembatas itu sehingga Naru dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah (Poor:Burung).

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana sekarang" Ucap naru sambil menyeringai, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya berniat menyelesaikan perintah dari burung itu sendiri.

"BERHENTI, CIUM DIA" oceh burung itu tiba-tiba naik beberapa Oktaf dari suara sebelumnya.

Mendengar pernyataan bernada perintah itu, sontak Naru melepaskan burung itu, hingga jatuh terbanting ke trotoar sedangkan Naru berjalan kearah pria dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya dihadapan pria itu naru memegang kedua belah pipi pria itu, memiringkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya ketika kedua bibir itu saling bertemu. Beberapa detik kemudian ciuman itu berakhir. Pria itu menatap dingin kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto langsung memasang hearing aidnya yang nampaknya sempat terlepas ketika itu terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk pada pria di depannya. Nampak simpang tiga terlihat di wajah putih porselen pria itu.

Naruto hanya dapat menatap tenang kearah pria dihadapannya yang nampaknya marah-marah kearahnya. Namun apa yang mau dikata dengan hearing aid di telinganya Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar perkataan pria didepannya, meskipun pria itu memaki atau menyumpah serapahinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan berhati-hati lain waktu" Ucap naruto lagi kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedangkan pria tadi hanya terlihat bingung sebelum akhirnya mendengus dan menangkap 'sandera' di TKP itu.

.

Konoha Internasional School

Ini adalah sekolah paling terkenal senegara HI, sekolah ini terdiri dari Elementary hingga high school, sekolah ini juga memegang tradisi kuat selama turun-termurun. Selain itu orang-orang golongan elit Senegara HI juga berlomba mendaftarkan putra-putri mereka ke sekolah ini, karena sekolah ini memberikan beasiswa penuh kepada siswa-siswinya yang memiliki prestasi selama 12tahun untuk melanjutkan pendidikan tinggi diluar negeri. Oke, yang ini tidak penting #Plak

"Hei, Sasuke apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut panjang (Sebut saja:Neji) ketika melihat sahabatnya telah memarkirkan motornya yang sedikit mengalami luka yang harus didempul. "Kenapa dengan motor,lo?" lanjutnya.

"Bukan hal penting" jawab siswa yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

"Ck, kupikir aku akan terlambat, mendokusei" ucap seorang siswa yang baru saja memarkirkan YZF-r15nya. "Apa yang kau bawa, Sasuke?"

"Sudahlah Shika, nanti juga kita tahu" jawab Neji seolah yakin kalau Sasuke akan memberitahu apa yang ada ditangannya.

"Mendokusei" ucapnya shika.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kita mulai rapat osis sekarang, aku yakin Gaara sudah disana menunggu kita sambil menikmati tehnya" kata Neji yang diikuti anggukan singkat Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mereka menuju ruang Osis.

.

Skip Time

.

"Uhuk….Uhuk…Sialan kau, aku tidak bisa bernafas"

Semua yang berada diruang Osis itu menatap bodoh kearah isi kotak yang dibuka oleh Sasuke. Neji menatap dengan wajah takjud, Shika yang tadinya menguap seolah ngantuk berat setelah nonton bola semalamanpun langsung melek, Bahkan gaara yang terkenal berwajah stoic seperti Sasuke menatap takjud isi Kotak itu.

Hening, tidak ada satupun orang diruangan itu berbicara atau memberi komentar.

Ctik….ctik…ctik….

1Jam kemudian.

BRAAAK…

"KATAKAN SIAPA GADIS ITU…" Tanya Sasuke sambil menggebrak mejanya dan menatap tajam sosok Burung Kakaktua hijau yang tengah melompat-lompat gaje diatas dokumen Osis mejanya.

Sontak Neji yang tengah menyisir rambutnya menjatuhkan kaca ditangannya, Gaara yang membaca dokumen osis sambil ngeteh langsung tersedak, Shikamaru yang sedang tidur disofa ruang Osis langsung jatuh mendengar gebrakan meja oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya bukan karena Gebrakan meja itu. Tapi pertanyaan sang ketua Osis yang seolah mencari Cinderellanya, Maksudnya mencari seorang gadis. What? Gadis? Sejak kapan Sasuke tertarik dengan seorang cewek? Mungkin itulah sekilas pertanyaan yang tampak diwajah ketiga anggota Osis.

"Siapa maksudmu, Sas?" Tanya Neji hati-hati.

"Entahlah" jawab sang ketua Osis singkat.

"Ck, Mendokusei" sambung shikamaru sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu siapa yang kau cari?" Tanya Gaara sambil berkutat kembali dengan data keuangan Osis ditangannya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

.

Jam Istirahat…

"Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak berada dalam database kesiswaan maupun arsip sekolah" Gumam Sasuke ketika tengah berada diatap itu.

"Ekhem….Disini ada yang sedang kasmaran" tiba-tiba sebuah serak menyapa telinga Sasuke yang saat itu tengah bersandar di pembatas atap sekolah. Sontak Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya hingga mendapati seekor Burung yang ada diruangan Osisnya kini tengah mengejeknya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kearah si Burung yang hasilnya ternyata tidak mempan sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya burung itu hanya mengoceh & mengejek Sasuke sepanjang istirahat.

.

Teeet…Teeet…

Mendengar bunyi bel masuk telah berbunyi Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya berniat meninggalkan atap. Tidak lupa dibawanya serta burung yang masih mengoceh dan telah mengganggu Istirahatnya.

"Jangan biarkan dia keluar" ucap Sasuke setelah memenjarakan burung itu di lemari kaca di ruang Osis. Sedangkan Neji, Gaara, dan Shikamaru yang saat itu berada diruang Osis hanya melirik sekilas.

"Kau mau kemana, Sas?" Tanya Neji.

"Ada Test" jawab sang Ketua Osis kemudian meninggalkan ruang Osis.

.

.

XI-A

'kenapa aku terus memikirkan gadis itu' batin sasuke miris memikirkan, sifatnya yang hari ini terlewat OOC hingga berujung mendapat ejekan dari seekor Burung.

'Cih, lihat saja kalau kau kutemukan' batin sasuke lagi ketika mengingat kecelakaan yang menimpanya pagi tadi. Hingga bagi siapapun yang lewat didekat sang Ketua Osis itu dapat merasakan Aura hitam penuh dendam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Selamat siang anak-anak" Sapa seorang guru yang memiliki luka melintang di pangkal hidung. Iruka Sensei itulah sebutan seluruh siswa kepada guru itu

"Selamat siang, Sensei" jawab seluruh murid XI-A minus Sasuke yang saat itu tengah menatap keluar jendela kelasnya.

"Sebelum kita mulai test, Sensei akan memperkenalkan seorang teman baru yang akan bergabung dengan kelas kita" Ucap iruka sensei sambil mempersilakan seseorang masuk kekelasnya. "Silakan perkenalkan dirimu" lanjut Iruka diikuti gerak tangan.

"Namikaze Naruto Desu, Yuroshiko" Ucap sang siswa baru sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Siswa-siswi itu nampak saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto, Pindahan dari Uzu high school. Perkenalan bisa kalian lanjutkan nanti. Nah, Namikaze kau bisa duduk dengan…" jelas sang sensei sambil mencari bangku yang kosong. "Sasuke" lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah kursi kososng yang berada dipojok kanan ruang kelas itu. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang dimaksud.

Menyadari seseorang menghampiri mejanya Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. 'Di…dia' batin Sasuke. Syok itulah yang dirasakannya. Bagaimana tidak jika orang yang telah ia cari hingga harus menghack data Kep-sek ternyata satu kelas dengannya bahkan satu meja dengannya. Tapi itu semua tidak terlihat di wajah stoicnya.

TBC….

Hearing Aid yang digunakan Naruto hanya Hearing Aid biasa untuk menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar suara (Baca: Perintah) siapapun.

Mohon Maaf lahir batin jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan.

Sekian & Terima kasih


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh, akhirnya aku Naik kelas 3, setelah dag...dig...dug...DUERR... slama 2hari.  
**

**.  
**

**Buat para Reader and Author yang udah senior or masih Jr, Salam kenal smuanya. Mohon bimbingannya jika Fic Miki masih banyak kekurangan #Gk penting banget  
**

**.**

**Mudah-mudahan ceritanya bisa ngelengkapi koleksi Hari Sial Uchiha Sasuke *Diamaterasu*  
**

**.**

**Warning : Umum kayak Alert yang udah ditulis di Chap 1**

Part 2- STory Begin

BRAAAK…

"Ck, apa-apaan gadis itu" gumam Sasuke ketika memasuki ruang Osis.

Sontak semua yang berada diruang Osis menatap heran dengan dahi berkerut kearah sang ketua Osis. Namun tidak ada satupun yang berniat bertanya.

"Aku Galau…." Ucap Burung Kakaktua yang menjadi tahanan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar ocehan burung itu menjadi naik darah, hingga akhirnya ia menghampiri lemari tempatnya memenjarakan sang burung dan membuangnya melalui jendela ruang Osis yang berada dilantai 2 itu. Setelah itu ia melenggang pergi kembali meninggalkan ruang Osis. Neji dan Gaara hanya bisa saling pandang melihat Sasuke.

.

"Fuck You, akan kubalas kau" gumam burung itu ketika jatuh di rumpun bunga dibawah jendela Osis. Setelah keluar dengan susah payah dari bunga itu burung itu kembali terbang. Setelah terbang beberapa kaki dari atap KIS burung itu berbalik dan bertengger dipagar pembatas atap.

.

.

Naru POV

Saat ini aku tengah berada diatap KIS, tentu saja setelah aku menyelesaikan test yang diberikan Iruka sensei. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Tentu saja bagaimana kau tidak ingin segera cepat selesai jika selama test kurasakan tatapan mengintimidasi disekitarku dan jangan lupakan Aura pekat yang kurasakan dari teman sebangkuku.

"Tempat yang nyaman" gumamku sambil berdiri dipembatas atap. Sepi dan tenang, itulah yang kurasakan setelah selesai mengamati seluruh pelosok atap. Setelah puas mengamati, akupun mendudukan diri, melepas hearing aid dan menggantinya dengan headset yang tersambung dengan IPhoneku, sambil menikmati musik dari ponsel kupejamkan mataku..

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, hime" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang terkesan tidak asing terdengar samar ditelinga sontak aku membuka mataku. Benar saja, kudapati burung yang tadi pagi menggangguku tengah berdiri menunduk didepanku. "Maafkan aku" tambahnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik kau diam atau silakan terbang ke tempat asalmu" Ucapku sambil kembali memejamkan mataku.

End Naru Pov

.

.

Krieeet…..

Pintu atap itu terbuka menampakan seorang siswa berambut raven, bermata onyx, dengan kulit putih porselen. Dari wajahnya terlihat ia sedang kesal. Siswa itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau berniat meminta maaf padaku, sebaiknya nanti saja?" Tanya burung yang berada disamping Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan menghampiri Naruto serta burung Kakaktua itu.

Merasa sinar matahari yang menghangatkan wajahnya tiba-tiba tidak terasa Naruto membuka matanya hingga mendapati sosok berambut raven yang berdiri angkuh didepannya, setelah menyesuaikan penglihatannya ia pun mengenali siapa sosok didepannya.

"Apa masalahmu? Tidak puas kau menguarkan aura permusuhan itu sejak tadi" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Kau mau membuat masalah denganku?" balas Sasuke tidak kalah dingin.

"Sungguh pasangan serasi" Ucap si Burung Kakaktua.

"Diam Kau" teriak Naru dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Benarkan" Lanjut burung itu lagi kali ini sambil bergumam.

"Sudahlah aku tidak ada Niat berdebat denganmu" kata Naruto akhirnya sambil berniat meninggalkan tempat itu setelah mengambil Hearing aidnya.

"Apa maksud tindakanmu, tadi pagi?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

Naruto menhentikan langkahnya. Sejenak pristiwa tadi pagi kembali berputar dikepalanya padahal ia sudah berharap semua orang yang pernah menjadi korban semua tindakannya melupakannya.

"Kecelakaan, Maafkan aku" ucapnya akhirnya setelah menghela nafas.

"Heh, kecelakaan? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan itu kecelakaan kalau tindakan itu kau lakukan secara sadar" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada Sinis.

"Orang-orang 'Normal' seperti kalian tidak akan memahaminya" ucap Naruto sambil menatap kearah langit. Sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan atap itu.

.

Skip Time

Ting….tong…..tong…..teng…..

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, dengan langkah cepat Naru menuruni tangga.

Brukkk…

"Heh, kalau jalan pakai Mata" Ucap seorang siswa yang sama-sama jatuh ketika bertabrakan dengan Naru ditangga. Seorang siswa dengan tanda segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya.

"Baik…" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil hearing aidnya yang terlepas ketika ia terjatuh.

"Sekarang kau gantikan aku membersihkan toilet dilantai 2, aku tidak mau tahu" Ucap siswa yang bertag name Inuzuka Kiba itu kemudian meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto yang telah mendengar perintah Kibapun langsung kembali menaiki tangga yang tadinya telah ia lewati.

.

Lorong lantai 2 siang itu nampak sepi, mungkin karena dilantai ini hanya terdiri dari laboratorium-laboratorium, Ruang olah raga, Aula dan Ruang Osis saja sehingga jarang dilewati siswa maupun guru, kecuali yang berkepentingan.

Bruuk…

"Ah, Maafkan aku" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa map yang terjatuh dilantai. "Ini, sekali lagi maafkan aku" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan map yang telah dipungutnya.

"Kau? Apa itu kau Naru?" Tanya pemuda yang menerima map yang telah diserahkan Naruto. Mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya tertunduk ketika meminta maaf.

"Gaara" Ucap Naruto ketika melihat siswa didepannya. "Kau disekolah ini?" lanjutnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Hn. Kau siswi baru disini? Dikelas mana?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Emmm, aku dikelas XI-A" jawab Naruto dengan semangat. "Emmm, Gaara dimana Toilet di lantai ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil berbisik.

"Dilorong kanan depan sana, dibelakang ruangan Olah raga. Kau mau kesana?" tanya gaara lagi.

"Hehehe seperti biasa" Cengir Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok saja kita lanjutkan sekarang juga aku harus keruang guru. Jaa" Ucap Gaara.

Setelah Gaara berlalu, Narupun segera menuju tempat yang telah ditunjukan Gaara.

.

,

Sasuke Pov

'Ck, sudah sesore ini' batinku ketika melihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditanganku menunjukan pukul 16:40. Saat ini hanya aku anggota Osis yang belum pulang. Mengingat aku melupakan tugas-tugasku karena terlalu berlebihan menanggapi pristiwa hari ini. Sungguh aku berpikir 'Dosa Apa Yang Telah Kulakukan Hingga Akhirnya diBeri Kesialan Sepanjang hari ini' batinku miris.

Setelah membenahi semua arsip sekolah akupun melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ruangan Osis, tentu saja setelah menguncinya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Toilet dilantai ini seperti yang biasa kulakukan sebelum pulang.

'Woow, hari ini lebih bersih. Siapa lagi yang mendapat hukuman dari Ibiki sensei hari ini?' batinku ketika memasuki Toilet yang bisa dibilang lebih bersih daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak mau berlama-lama hanya didepan pintu toilet akupun segera menghampiri salah satu bilik toilet.

Braak…

Aku yang terkejut dengan pintu didepanku yang tiba-tiba terbuka sontak membuatku jatuh setelah sebelumnya didahulu dengan dahiku yang terbentur pintu. Sungguh aku mengutuk 2hal di toilet ini.

'Siapa yang berani-berani membuka pintu sembarangan & Siapa konstruktor yang telah membuat pintu bilik ini bisa dibuka dari 2arah' batinku.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" ucap sebuah suara tepat didepanku. Perlahan kudongakan wajahku untuk melihat pemilik suara itu.

"Lagi-lagi kau, Menyingkir" Geramku sinis ketika mendapati gadis itu lagi. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan menunduk didepanku. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu, cepat pergi dari sini" teriakku setelah aku berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya kemudian berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya dapat menatap bingung kearah punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Setelah sosok itu hilang dari penglihatanku akupun bergegas masuk ke bilik yang terbuka didepanku.

.

Setelah sekitar 5menit aku berada di toilet itu. Akupun keluar darisana. Sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari toilet mataku menangkap sebuah ransel di samping wastafel didekat pintu masuk serta sepasang Hearing Aid yang sangat kukenal. Kuputuskan untuk membawa serta benda itu.

End Sasuke Pov

.

Miki™

.

"Sudah jam segini, Kaa-san pasti memarahiku" Gumam Naruto sambil melihat kearah jam sekolah yang telah menunjukan pukul 17:10. Saat ini seluruh kegiatan Ekstra sekolah telah selesai tidak heran kalau sekolah sudah sunyi. "Lama sekali orang itu" gerutunya sambil sesekali melihat kearah lorong sekolah dibelakangnya.

Tidak berapa lama, orang yang dimaksudnya muncul. Melihat itu Naruto segera berlari.

'Ck, Dia lagi. Mau apa dia' batin Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto berlari dengan cepat kearahnya.

Sasuke yang menatap gerak-gerik Naruto yang berlari kearahnya sudah dapat menduga apa dilakukannya. Setelah Naruto melewatinya, Sasuke berbalik bermaksud melihat kemana Naruto pergi. Otaknya yang jenius cukup cepat memproses kemana tujuan Naruto pergipun segera menyusulnya.

.

"tidak ada, tidak ada, Ya ampun dimana aku meletakannya?" Nampaknya Naruto yang telah sampai kembali ke toilet tempatnya menggantikan kiba itu terlihat panik.

"Mencari ini, Dobe" tiba-tiba suara Sasuke menyapa telinganya saat kepanikan melingkupinya.

Narupun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. Takut, terkejut, dan senang tergambar diwajahnya. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi itu hanya dapat mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bukankah, kau mencari ini, dobe?" ulang sasuke sambil menyodorkan tas itu.

"I…iya" jawab Naruto sambil tertunduk mengambil tas itu dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tambah mengernyitkan dahi melihat reaksi orang didepannya.

"Ini juga milikmu kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sepasang hearing aid dari sakunya.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil benda itu dari tangan Sasuke dan segera memakainya.

Baru sebelah benda itu terpasang ditelinga Naru, Sasuke mengintrupsinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, bukankah itu hanya benda palsu untuk apa kau memakainya? Itu hanya membuatmu tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku harus memakai benda ini" Jawab Naru singkat.

"Dasar dobe, kau pikir apa guna benda palsu itu" Sinis Sasuke.

"Bagimu benda ini tidak berguna karena kau bisa melewati semuanya dengan mudah, Bahkan menolak orang-orang yang ingin memanfaatkanmu. Tapi untukku, seandainya aku bisa memilih aku lebih memilih menjadi pengguna original alat ini atau mungkin menjadi 'Orang yang tidak bisa mendengar' lebih baik" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam kearah onyx Sasuke, setelah itu ia berlalu melewati Sasuke.

"Tunggu" cegah Sasuke.

Naruto yang saat itu belum memasang sebelah hearing aidnya berhenti ditempatnya. Sasuke yang melihatnyapun bingung. Kebanyakan wanita kalau sedang marah biasanya tidak bisa dicegah jika ia ingin pergi. Tetapi gadis didepannya ini. 'ada apa dengannya?' batin Sasuke seolah tertarik dengan sikap Naru.

"Apalagi maumu?" Tanya Naruto dingin. Perlahan kedua bahunya bergetar, ia takut jika Sasuke tahu masalahnya dan ia akan dimanfaatkan. Ia tahu Sasuke adalah siswa terjenius di KIS. Dan penjelasannya sudah cukup jelas untuk membuat Sasuke tahu apa masalahnya.

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Sasuke ketika tepat berada dibelakang Naru.

Tidak ada reaksi yang diberikan Naru.

"Well, Sebagai permintaan maafku, kuantar kau pulang. Ini sudah sore" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum singkat setelah berada di depan Naru dan menghapus air mata yang hampir jatuh di kedua mata Sapphire itu.

"Te…terima kasih" Balas Naru sambil tersenyum singkat.

.

.End Or TBC…..?

Mohon maaf jika tidak atau kurang memuaskan para Reader sekalian.

.

Miki Ucapin Thanx buat reader yang udah ninggalin jejak di fic Miki.


	3. Chapter 3

Ada?

Wah ternyata Miki masih Idup, senang bisa kembali. masih kebayang banget pristiwa mau nyerempet BUS & Terios di tikungan tajam kemarin. Nyesal banget naik motor sambil melamun bahkan saking cepetnya nyampe nggak sadar kecepatan diatas 60KM/H. Syukur banget Miki masih dikasih umur sampai hari ini. (Curhat mode)

Ternyata Miki takut juga ma kematian.

Sumpah bikin Miki takut naek Motor.

(curhat mode-Off)

.

Adakah yang masih ingat ma Fic Miki ini?

Miki Ucapin makasih Banget buat Reader yang udah fav, review & PM Fic Miki yang nggak jelas & ngawur ini.

Maaf buat reviewer yang 'pengen tahu' kejelasan kenapa Naru jadi Gitu, masih belum dimuat di Chap ini. Insya allah Miki perjelas di Chap Depan.

.

.

.

**Story Begin**

Ruang Osis KIHS

"Kalau kau memerlukan back up laporan ini, ada di folder biasa" Ucap Gaara sambil menyerahkan sebuah laporan pada Sang ketua osis yang nampak serius berkutat dengan laptop di depannya.

"Hn" Jawab sang ketua Osis.

Setelah meletakan laporannya di meja sang ketua Osis. pemuda bersurai merah bata itu meninggalkan ruang Osis. meninggalkan tanda tanya dikepala seluruh yang ada diruangan itu (a.k.a Neji, Shikamaru, & Sasuke).

'Tidak biasanya' batin mereka sambil saling pandang sesaat setelah Gaara hilang ditelan pintu (?).

.

.

.

**Naru Enchanted**

**Warning : OOC, EYD berantakan, alur supersonic (cepat).**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family & other**

**Pair : Sasu Fem Naru**

**Spesial Chap ini Full Gaa Fem Naru**

**Ps : Kayaknya ini Chapter yang membosankan**

.

.

Siang itu cuaca nampak cerah, seorang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung nampak menopang dagu dipinggir pembatas atap KIHS, sesekali ia berbalik menatap kearah pintu masuk atap. Gadis itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Haaah…. lama sekali" gumamnya setelah melihat pintu masuk atap yang masih belum bergeming. kemudian ia berbalik dan mendongakan kepalanya keatas melihat langit biru tanpa awan yang menghalangi sinar matahari.

CLEK…..

Mendengar pintu dibelakangnya terbuka, Naruto langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk itu. Senyumnya langsung berkembang ketika mengetahui bahwa yang masuk adalah orang yang telah ditunggunya sejak bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Gaara setelah menutup pintu yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"Lumayan jika sejak aku menghubungimu" jawab Naru sambil melihat jam di ponselnya.

"Kapan kau menghubungiku?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Tadi pagi ketika kita bertemu di gerbang" Jawab Naru lagi.

"Kau sebut itu menghubungi?.ada-ada saja" lanjut Gaara sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Gaara jahat" Gumam Naru sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Maaf…Maaf…. Harusnya kau jangan bilang menghubungi tapi meminta" Jawab Gaara sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Naru. "Jadi dimana makan siangnya?" Lanjut Gaara.

"Ah iya, Sebaiknya kita segera makan siang. aku tidak mau membuang jam istirahatku berdebat denganmu" Balas Naru sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya dan mengeluarkan makan siang yang dibawanya.

"Kalau tidak mau membuang waktu denganku. kenapa mengajakku" Jawab Gaara sambil menggambil Onigiri dari kotak makan siang itu.

"Bukan denganmu, tapi berdebatnya. B-e-r-d-e-b-a-t-nya" sambung Naru menekankan pernyataannya sambil menikmati makan siang itu.

"Hemm…Kau memang tidak berubah" Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum singkat yang dibalas oleh cengiran lebar dari gadis didepannya.

…

sesaat hening menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, kau mau dengarkan ini?" Ucap Gaara sambil menyerahkan sebelah earphone yang terkonek pada ponsel yang berada ditangannya, sedang yang sebelahnya lagi tengah bertengger pada telinganya.

dengan senang hati Naru menerima Earphone itu. setelah earphone itu terpasang ditelinganya Gaara memutar sebuah lagu.

Déjà vu, itulah yang dirasakan Naru ketika mendengar awal lagu yang mengalun. perlahan wajahnya memerah ketika mengetahui lagu itu.

"Ka…kau. sejak kapan?" tanya Naru dengan nada terkejut.

"Hemm, kalau mengingat saat itu. lucu sekali" jawab Gaara seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan Naru.

mendengar jawaban Gaara wajah Naru semakin memerah.

"A…aku kan saat itu tidak tahu" elak Naru sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Andai saja saat itu tidak ada pernyataan itu" lanjut Naru sambil mendongakan kepalanya melihat kearah langit (lagi).

"Hemmm" Ucap Gaara sambil ikut mendongakan kepalanya.

"Ummm, mungkin tuhan enggan melihatku bahagia" lanjut Naru sambil menerawang.

"Bukan enggan, tuhan hanya mengujimu untuk terus berusaha. aku yakin siapapun yang akan bersamamu adalah Orang yang paling sempurna" Ucap Gaara sambil membawa kepala Naru untuk bersandar pada bahunya. "yah, meskipun aku sangat berharap orang itu adalah Aku".

"Maafkan aku Gaara. tapi kuharap kau akan teruslah seperti ini" Ucap Naru.

"Hem, aku akan berusaha terus seperti ini" ucap Gaara. 'meskipun mungkin suatu saat aku harus merelakanmu'

Naru maupun Gaara menutup mata mereka perlahan menikmati alunan Lagu melalui earphone itu. tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata onyx yang sejak beberapa saat lalu menatap dingin (kosong) kearah mereka. terlihat map coklat ditangannya berkerut karena remasan yang dilakukan oleh sipembawa sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak meninggalkan atap itu.

.

.

.

Skip time & place

Uchiha Mansion

"Selamat Datang, tuan muda" ucap seorang pelayan yang membuka pintu mansion itu sambil menyambut seorang pemuda berambut Raven, bermata onyx, berkulit putih, dan jangan lupakan wajah dinginnya yang menguarkan hawa yang seolah mengatakan JANGAN GANGGU AKU ATAU KAU MATI. ya, tuan muda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. putra bungsu pemilik mansion itu.

BRAAK….

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit kasar. Sasuke melempar tasnya ke kasur dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di (salah Satu) sudut ruangan itu.

setelah berada di ruangan 2x2m itu sekitar 1jam. Sasukepun keluar sambil mengeringkan rambut ravennya. setelah memasang baju kaos ia memasang headset yang tersambung pada laptop yang berada disampingnya dan memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar pada punggung king bednya.

.

.

sebuah tangan terulur sambil mengibas kekiri-kanan sesekali keatas-bawah menyadarkan Sasuke yang saat itu tengah mendengarkan music.

"Apa maumu, baka aniki?" tanyanya dingin lengkap dengan aura membunuh yang pekat.

"Fuh, akhirnya kau sadar juga" Ucap pria yang dipanggil baka aniki itu, kemudian memasang pose menghapus keringat.

"Jika kau tidak ada urusan sebaiknya segera tinggalkan kamarku" lanjut Sasuke.

"Ck, kau pikir berapa lama aku berada disini" ucap pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi, anikinya. "Kaasan sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi untuk makan malam. yah, meskipun akhirnya kami tinggalkan" lanjutnya dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera makan malam. Sebelum tousan yang menyuruhmu" perintah Itachi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menatap tajam anikinya. "Nanti aku turun"

.

'ada apa dengan anak ini?' batin Itachi sambil mengamati adiknya dengan seksama. 'tidak ada yang aneh' pikirnya sambil memijat dahinya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat anikinya tidak menunjukan ciri-ciri akan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Haaah" Hela Itachi pasrah.

"Oya, aku mau meminjam buku panduan KIHS. Kau masih menyimpannya kan?" pinta Itachi.

"Cari saja disana" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk rak buku pelajaran yang berada disamping pintu balkon.

Itachi yang mendapat persetujuan adiknya pun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya menuju rak buku itu untuk mencari buku yang dimaksudnya.

.

setelah beberapa saat mengubrak-abrik rak buku itu akhirnya itachi menemukan buku yang dicarinya.

"Otouto, buku ini aku bawa" Ucap Itachi sambil memperlihatkan buku yang dibawanya. namun, orang yang dipanggil tidak merespon, melainkan hanya duduk menyandar seperti saat itachi menemukannya pertama kali namun kali ini sebelah lengan menutupi matanya.

"Kau ada masalah Otouto?" tanya Itachi sambil menepuk bahu adiknya.

mendapati tepukan di bahunya mau tidak mau Sasuke membuka matanya dilengkapi dengan deathglare mematikan yang sama sekali tidak mempan bagi orang yang berdiri didepannya itu.

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan yang kau cari sebaiknya segera pergi dari sini" Ucap Sasuke lagi sesaat setelah melihat buku yang berada ditangan anikinya.

Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tiangkah adiknya yang menurutnya sangat mengesalkan.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya kau sedang galau". ucap Itachi sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar otoutonya itu.

"Kalau kau menyukai seseorang sebaiknya segera kau utarakan" Lanjutnya ketika berhenti didepan pintu ruangan itu ketika hendak menutup pintu.

BRAAK….

Belum sempat Itachi memegang gang-gang pintu, sebuah laptop putih yang tadinya menemani Sasuke di kasurnya hancur setelah sukses menabrak dinding yang berada tepat disamping pintu yang akan dilewatinya.

Itachi menatap horror laptop itu sebelum melihat adiknya yang tengah menatapnya tajam seolah berkata Aku akan segera membunuhmu. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Skip time…

KIHS, keesokan harinya.

Naru Pov

"Sepertinya Gaara belum datang, kutunggu saja" gumamku pelan sambil melihat kearah parkeran mobil yang berada tidak jauh dari pos satpam sekolah. kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang berada tidak jauh dari sebuah ferrary spot biru dongker yang tengah terparkir.

kaca mobil yang berada disamping kemudi itu terbuka menampakan seorang pemuda yang menurutku tidak asing tengah bersandar dengan mata tertutup dan earphone yang menutup sebelah telinganya.

Perlahan ingatanku tentang pristiwa 2hari yang lalu terlintas. "Dia? lebih baik aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya" gumamku sambil tersenyum dan menghampiri (pemilik) mobil itu.

End Naru Pov

.

merasa mobilnya diketuk seseorang Sasuke membuka matanya. sedikit terkejut tergambar diwajah stoicnya saat mendapati sosok Naru yang tengah berdiri disamping mobilnya sambil tersenyum hangat (menurut Sasuke).

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap dingin Naru.

"Aku hanya mau mengucapkan terima kasih" Jawab Naru sambil masih menunjukan senyumnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan gadis yang berada disampingnya itu hanya bisa menatap diam.

"Aku tidak ingat mengucapkan terima kasih saat kau mengantarku pulang 2 hari yang lalu. jadi terima kasih" Jelas Naru.

terkejut, mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat Naru menjelaskan maksudnya padahal Sasuke hanya diam tanpa bertanya 'untuk apa?' meski sebelum Naru menjelaskannya ia sudah hendak menanyakannya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke akhirnya. singkat, padat, dan sangat tidak jelas (bagi Naru).

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naru.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya bingung, namun ekspresi itu kembali menjadi pandangan dingin.

"Ada lagi yang perlu kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak, itu saja" jawab naru singkat.

"kalau begitu pergilah" Ucap Sasuke seraya kembali keposisinya sambil berniat memasang earphonenya.

Begitu mendengar perintah dingin Sasuke, Narupun berlalu dari samping mobil itu dengan wajah kesal. Ia pun mendudukan diri di kursi panjang yang tadinya ia tuju sebelum menemui Sasuke sambil membaca buku yang di berikan Kyubi saat mengantarnya. Tanpa disadarinya Sasuke yang tadi disapanya tengah menatapnya dari dalam mobilnya yang kini kaca mobil itu telah ditutup sehingga tidak ada yang dapat melihat wajah sang ketua osis KIHS itu.

.

ting…tong…teng…tong….

.

"Gawat, sudah bel. apa Gaara tidak masuk?" Ucap Naru sambil memasukan buku yang tadi dibacanya dan berjalan kearah gerbang. Sambil melihat kearah jam yang melingkar ditangannya sesekali dilihatnya kearah gerbang yang dipenuhi siswa-siswi KIHS yang berlarian hingga akhirnya sepi.

"Kau tidak masuk, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang Naru dengan ransel yang bertengger dibahu kirinya.

"Kau duluan saja" ucap Naru tanpa melihat kearah lawan bicaranya.

"kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hemm" jawab Naru. Sesekali ekspresi cemas tergambar diwajahnya.

"Kalau kau menunggu Gaara, sebaiknya kau cari dia sekitar jam pelajaran ke 5" ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

mendengar pernyataan Sasuke sontak Naru berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke, namun Sasuke sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. tanpa pikir panjang Naru segera berlari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Langkah Sasuke yang lumayan besar membuatnya terpaksa menarik lengan Sasuke bermaksud memperlambat langkah pemuda itu, atau syukur-syukur kalau Sasuke mau berhenti sebentar untuknya mengatur nafas sebelum bertanya.

"Teme, jangan cepat-cepat" Ucap Naru sambil memegang lengan Sasuke yang memasukan tangannya ke saku.

Mendengar ucapan Naru, Sasuke berhenti dan memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada si pelaku.

"A…apa?" tanya Naru gugup sambil melepaskan pegangannya setelah mendapati tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Ck, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke sambil meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat berhenti.

"Tu…Tunggu teme. kau belum menjelaskan padaku" ucap Naru kemudian kembali mengejar Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka yang berada dilantai 3. sepanjang perjalanan semua mata penghuni KIHS menatap Sasuke maupun Naru yang berjalan beriringan. Sasuke yang bersikap Cool seperti biasa. Naru yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan sedikit tersenyum (setelah mendapat persetujuan Gaara untuk menemaninya makan siang lagi). membuat semua yang berada disepanjang lorong itu memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi padanya.

"Ck, beraninya anak itu. aku akan memberinya pelajaran" Ucap seorang siswi yang berdiri di balkon lantai 2 yang melihat kejadian itu sejak awal (setidaknya sejak kejadian dilapangan sekolah).

.

.

"Kau jahat sekali Gaara, aku menunggu seperti orang bodoh" ucap Naru sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhmu menungguku" balas Gaara sambil menikmati bekal makan siang yang tersaji didepannya.

"Tidak ada. Tapi kau kan tau kalau aku tidak mengenal siapapun disini" Jawab Naru murung.

"Aku senang" Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum singkat menatap gadis disampingnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naru dengan Ekspresi bingung nya sambil menatap balik kearah Gaara.

"Aku senang setelah kita bertemu kau masih senang menungguku seperti dulu" lanjut Gaara lagi.

Perlahan kedua sudut bibir Naru mengembang. Menunjukan sebuah senyum hangatnya.

"lalu, siapa yang memberitahumu kalau aku akan terlambat hari ini?" Tanya Gaara disela menikmati makan siangnya.

"Orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui" gumam Naru saat wajah Sasuke terbersit dipikirannya.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa dia?" Tanya Gaara tertarik karena menurutnya melihat wajah Naru yang kesal itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Gah, aku tidak mau membicarakannya. Yang pasti kau tahu orang itu dan dia sangat menyebalkan"Ucap Naru sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Gaara setengah penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu namanya. Yah meskipun sekelas dengannya yang kutahu dia sering membolos. Tipikal anak berandalan" tambah Naru.

Gaara hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah Naru yang mendeskripsikan orang yang menurut Naru adalah temannya itu.

"mungkin kalian memiliki sedikit kesamaan" Lanjut Naru dengan pose berpikir.

"Kesamaan?" Tanya Gaara bertambah bingung.

"Sama-sama pelit ekspresi" Ucap Naru sambil nyengir kearah Gaara.

"haaah…..Apa itu pujian?" Tanya Gaara sambil memijat pelipisnya, sweatdrop.

"tentu saja kau lebih baik. Tidak sepertinya yang tempremental" Lanjut Naru.

Mendengar jawaban Naru, Gaara hanya dapat tersenyum singkat.

.

Ting….tong….teng…..

"Sudah bel, sebaiknya kita segera turun" ucap Gaara sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk belakang celana.

"Hmm" Jawab Naru sambil membawa kotak makan siangnya.

Merekapun berjalan bersampingan menuju kelas masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari sepanjang lorong beberapa siswi nampak menatap dingin sambil sesekali berbisik saat melihat Naru dan Gaara melewat mereka.

"Gaara, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" bisik Naru sambil menggandeng tangan Gaara.

"Hanya perasaaanmu" jawab Gaara ringan.

Mendengar jawaban singkat Gaara. Merekapun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju kelas.

"kau tidak masuk kelasmu, Gaara?" Tanya Naru sesaat mereka melewati kelas Gaara, XI-C.

"Aku harus mengurus persiapan festival sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi" Jawab Gaara. Sedangkan Naru hanya dapat ber'Oh ria mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"kau mau pulang denganku nanti? mungkin akan sedikit terlambat" Ucap Gaara ketika mereka berhenti didepan kelas XI-A.

"Hemm, kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu" angguk Naru.

"Ok, nanti kau tunggu saja di taman dekat parkir atau keruang Osis dilantai 2" ucap Gaara lagi sambil tersenyum singkat yang membuat beberapa siswi ditempat itu berteriak histeris melihat pemandangan langka.

"Hemm, aku duluan Gaara. Bye" Ucap Naru kemudian masuk ke kelasnya dan Gaara segera meninggalkan tempat itu sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di saku.

.

.

"Minggu depan kita ulangan. Kuharap kalian menguasai pelajaran hari ini" Ucap Kakashi sensei, selaku guru fisika yang mengajar dikelas Naru. "Selamat siang"

"Selamat siang sensei" Ucap seluruh penghuni kelas itu.

Setelah Kakashi sensei meninggalkan kelas itu siswa-siswi bergegas membereskan buku pelajaran mereka sambil sesekali terdengar gumaman atau keluhan terhadap pesan kakashi sensei yang baru saja meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Namikaze-san, kau ada waktu sebentar tidak. Ada yang ingin ku'beritahu'?" Tanya seorang siswi bersurai pink yang menghampiri meja Naru ketika ia baru saja hendak memasang hearing aidnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naru bingung.

"jangan disini tidak enak didengar yang lain" Ucap siswi yang berdiri disamping meja Naru itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hemm" angguk Naru kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu.

Merekapun berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai 3 itu dengan pelan sesekali sambil bercanda hingga tidak terasa mereka sampai diatap sekolah dimana Naru biasa beristirahat. Begitu pintu atap terbuka nampak 2orang siswi tengah berbincang dan mereka langsung menghampiri Naru yang baru saja muncul dari pintu atap, sedangkan siswi bersurai pink yang tadinya berjalan dengan Naru langsung menutup pintu atap.

"Well, lihat Ino gadis murahan ini akhirnya berada disini" Ucap Seorang siswi berambut merah kepada siswi yang berjalan bersampingan dengannya, Ino.

"Ya. besar sekali nyalinya sebagai siswa baru" Tambah Ino sambil menatap sinis kearah Naru ketika kedua siswi itu berada tepat didepan Naru.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naru bingung.

"Lihat Karin, bisa-bisa dia bersikap sok polos begitu padahal kesalahannya sudah jelas" Ucap Ino sinis sambil menatap kearah siswi bersurai merah disampingnya. "Jangan-jangan dia bersikap begini juga untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke dan Gaara" lanjutnya.

"A…Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Naru sedikit gugup saat mendengar nama Gaara disebut.

"Heh, Bitch. jangan pikir setelah kau sekelas dengan Sasuke. kau bisa memilikinya" teriak Siswi yang dipanggil Karin itu sambil meletakan tangannya di pintu atap yang sudah ditutup siswi berambut pink yang berdiri disamping Naru sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"A…aku tidak paham maksud kalian" bela Naru.

"Orang munafik sepertimu tidak akan mengerti biarpun kami jelaskannya, Bitch" Ucap Karin lagi.

"Haruno-san, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya naru pada Siswi yang mengajaknya itu.

"Jauhi Sasuke-kun, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" Ucap siswi yang berada disamping Naru sambil menatap sinis kearah Naru.

"Baik" Ucap Naru.

Sakura, Ino, Karin yang mengelilingi Naru sedikit terkejut melihat jawaban cepat Naru.

"Beritahu aku siapa Sasuke yang kalian maksud?" tambah Naru.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naru ketiga siswi itu saling berpandangan. kembali tatapan sinis terpatri diwajah ketiganya.

"Ck, kupikir dia memang siswi jenius seperti yang kudengar" Ucap Ino sambil menatap kearah Karin dan Sakura.

"Ternyata hanya seorang siswi bodoh yang beruntung bisa berada dikelas yang sama dengan Sasuke" Tambah Karin. "Orang sepertimu, lebih baik mati daripada menjadi pengganggu disekolah ini" tambahnya.

setelah mengucapkan itu ketiga siswi menertawakan Naru. sedangkan Naru hanya bisa terdiam, terkejut. perlahan Air mata mengalir dari kedua sapphire itu.

.

Naru Pov

DEG

'Jangan lagi, kumohon'

'apa salahku?'

.

"_Lebih baik kau pergi dari sekolah ini. Kau itu pengganggu"_

"_kuharap, aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi"_

"_Pergi kau, kau hanya pengganggu"_

Beberapa memori masalalu berputar bagai rekaman yang diputar ulang.

.

perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ketiga siswi yang mengelilingiku.

"Aku senang berada disini"

Kurasakan angin berhembus kencang disekitarku. Membuatku akhirnya menutup mata.

"NARUTO"

'apa itu?' Batinku saat mendengar panggilan keras yang menyebut namaku. Perlahan kubuka mataku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Terima kasih, Gaara" gumamku saat melihat sosok Gaara yang tengah berdiri di pembatas atap.

aku hanya dapat berharap tuhan tidak mengirim siapapun selain dewa kematian untuk menangkap tubuhku. Agar aku tidak lagi merepotkan Gaara.

End Naru Pov

.

"Hei lihat dia menangis" Ucap Sakura saat melihat air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi Naru yang tertunduk.

"Mau apa dia?" tanya Ino saat melihat Naru yang berjalan menuju pembatas atap dengan tatapan kosong.

Perlahan Naru menginjak pembatas dan berdiri di arah luar pembatas.

"Aku senang berada disini" tambah Naru sambil menatap kearah langit. sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkan dirinya.

"HEI…" Teriak ketiga siswi itu sambil berlari menghampiri pembatas yang sebelumnya menjadi pijakan Naru. Terkejut, itulah yang dirasakan ketiga siswi itu saat melihat tubuh naru jatuh bebas tanpa alat Bantu.

.

.

"NARUTO" teriak Gaara yang saat itu baru saja memasuki pintu atap sesaat sebelum Naru menjatuhkan dirinya.

.

BRUUUAK…

Bunyi debaman keras benda jatuh mengejutkan seluruh siswa-siswi KIHS yang saat itu baru saja hendak pulang.

"KYAAA….."

Jeritan beberapa siswi pecah ketika melihat kejadian itu.

.

.

TBC

.

Mudah-mudahan Ficnya bisa ngehibur buat reader.


End file.
